Stara Ko Para
by StarvingHeart666
Summary: Falling in love can be as easy as your Abc's, but falling out of love... That's a different story. (Yunan x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

Patara Saluja: The most courageous, intelligent, kindest (to him and young kids) and out-spoken soul Yunan has ever had the pleasure of meeting. Yunan had fallen in love with this woman's long lavender hair, that was always in a fish-tail braid, hanging over her left shoulder. She had eyes that shined like gold- so pure, so innocent. He always thought they were more of a bronze-ish color but he had to admit, either way they were beautiful. Despite these looks that most woman would kill for- his favorite part about Patara was her attitude. She was by far the most sassiest woman he had ever meet. She was not quiet, soft and delicate looking like most women of her age but instead... Free?

He wasn't sure if free was the right word but it seemed close enough for the narration before the actual story starts. She allowed herself to have emotions and be the leader. She never limited herself -or let others limit her in most scenarios- and always followed her heart till' she thought she was done, than she walked away. She never was calm or quiet- she had her own desire and put her needs above others. Granted if a starving child was on the street she would use the last of her money to save that poor child, that was just her. Although, if a man (even if he was a lord) asked her to 'dance in his bed' when she needed to do something else- that man would be walking away- not realizing that they got rejected until it was to late. To summarize that would be she isn't very shy, and not afraid to speak her thoughts (despite most of them get her into deep trouble).

Most people (Fathers and old-fashioned Granny's) thought she was a nuisance to society but she truly had non feelings about that whatsoever and carried on doing what she does best- teaching and learning. Maybe this is what Yunan loved most about her- her curiosity. Towards the beginning of her adventure with Aladdin and her half brother Alibaba (they shared the same mother)- she had leaped into the dungeon without thinking, claiming that she wanted to see the hand-writing of Amon.

After the conquering the dungeon- instead of appearing in the Kouga-clan like aladdin, or at the giant hole that once was the dungeon like Alibaba- she appeared past out in Yunan's arms. Yunan knew that she had to have conquered a dungeon to get sent to the middle of nowhere- yet, where was the metal vessel. He set her down on the sand of a desert, hoping sand didn't get in her face- when would this mysterious girl wake up?


	2. Chapter 2

Patara groans and slowly raises herself off of the ground. She didn't know how to describe it. It was squishy yet solid. She takes her hands and goes to rub her eyes only to find them soaking wet. She was confused but maybe it was because she wasn't thinking straight. She was probably in some weird royal bed- what ever Jamil slept in when he was the ruler Quishin. She smiled slightly at the thought. Despite the fact that strange man from the north had died in order to allow Karma to catch up to Jamil- she was happy he was gone.

He didn't respect human life- lovely or not in his eyes. Maybe it was the small taps on the butt she received from the lord that gave her that impression. She couldn't be sure but why she was thinking of Jamil... He's dead.  
She finally decided to open her eyes but instead of a bed-room, she saw sand. Sand. Everywhere.

Slightly disappointed she looked to her other-side, only to see a large body of water- it's banks stretching endlessly in each direction. Although, she wasn't sure what was wrong with the scene, she knew something was. Was the treasure room just a test- had she and her brother really conquered the dungeon?

Questions raced inside her head until she figured out what was wrong with the river bank. The waves didn't move up or down stream in rivers- it moved towards the shore. The air was salty and unlike the shore of most rivers- there were sea-shells.

"I'm at the beach- great," she muttered sarcastically, "I needed a vacation a week ago and yet when I need to be in *Quishan, here I am."

"There is no need to be sarcastic miss." A soft yet confident voice came from behind her. Although, she would never admit it- that was the bells of heaven ringing in her ears. She looked to her left and saw a man with a long braid over his shoulder and a small braid in his fringe. The top of the braid was probably under his unusually large green wizard hat. His clothes reminded Patara of a less-colorful version of Prince Kouha's- minus the thigh high boots of course. This strange man wore thigh-high boots. How strange, but then again she said he was strange two sentences ago so why is it so surprising.

He also carried what appeared to be a fishing rod- except the bobby thingy was missing and all the string was attached to the stick via small wire hoops. Yep this strange man was a hooker-fisherman.

"Oh really now- do you mind telling me where I am." Patara stated that as more of a statement and it came out a little colder than she intended but for now- her words had sufficed in proving her annoyance. "We are in the country of Balbadd, although we are not in the capital," he told me kindly.

 _After we conquer Amon we're going to go to Balbadd, I have so business to handle._ She remembered her brother telling her something about the royal family abusing it's power and stuff like that but Patara didn't really pay a lot of attention to it. Maybe she should have.

She smiled slightly- "Thanks but I've got places to go, people to visit. You know the drill." Patara waved him off and went to go jump into the ocean and swim towards one of the nearby islands that she had seen earlier. Although- before she landed in the water, a strange feeling overtook her. It felt like she was floating.

"Not so fast. I can't let someone with that much magoi run off like that. With the amount of ruhk you have, it would be a waste to just let you run-off like that, unaware of how to use them. Especially with how popular prostitution has become in this country."

Yunan was not your ordinary man. Or even a man in general. Something her gut told her that he was not even human. That aura- kind may it be- was full of secrets and suspicion.


End file.
